Draco's Crisis
by y2k4all
Summary: There! The fic is now renamed!Well Draco plays Quidditch and something happens at the hotel....only constructive flames, please!
1. Draco's Crisis

Draco Dormiens Crisis  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.  
  
  
Waking up to find a whole new day, Draco, our hero, starts off by throwing a book at his lazy  
sidekick Crabbe. Crabbe snorts and wakes up."Damn, sir, do you have to do that every morning?"  
said him in a morning voice. "Yes, you idiot now wake up Goyle. I feel like being important."  
  
  
Now that we're all awake, lets get on with the real story, Okay? Oh, and all parties concerned  
in the story are 21 okay? Maybe I should set up the story line. Okay here goes: Harry and Draco  
both graduated with good marks and they became Quidittch stars. Draco actually turned out to  
be good. Hermione graduated with top honors and was valedectorian. Ron won a Triwizard  
Competion at Beauxbatons and won a lot of gold. He is engaged to Fleur and Harry is engaged   
to Hermione. Draco is still single, but has taken to Hermione. She has no idea of course. Harry  
and Draco put their hostilities on hold, and teamed up to finally destroy You Know Who. Harry  
and Draco both play on the same Quidditch team the West Ham Destroyers. Thoughts are in   
italics and so are authors notes. Now onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
DRACO DORMIENS CRISIS  
  
  
"Push him to the side Draco! Draw him away!" said Seeker Harry Potter streaking by on his Moonlight  
2000. Draco caught the quaffle from one of their chasers and tossed it to one of his own. Streaking back  
to his net, he dived to avoid a bludger. Spotting one of their chasers speed down the pitch, he circled  
the goalpost and shooted straight through the hoop, catching the quaffle just before it went in the net.  
This move earned him some cheers. "That was cool." he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry  
make one of his famous dives, catching the snitch and pulling up before he ate grass. He joined the mid-  
air celebration, and grudingly congradulated his captain on his catch. "Well, Thank You, Draco, that's  
the second best thing you've said all game." said Harry  
********************  
  
The team went out to the dinner that night, and naturally, Harry brought his fiancee. They played all  
kissyface all dinner long, much to the secret jealousy of Draco, who, most unfortunatley had to share  
a table. This had been going on for a while now, and Draco was sick of it; at first, he hadn't cared  
about them at all, but he had really looked into his thoughts and found that the one he loved was....  
Hermione. Her name made him shake and his blood run cold. His father told him to hate her, a forced  
hatred for people that were different. But he was forced to kill him, kill him because he was trying to kill  
Harry. "We are only as strong as we are united." that is what Draco's old headmaster had said. So, he  
killed him and transfigured him into a pebble. Shortly after that, Harry asked her to marry him. Back to  
the dinner now, Draco finally got sick of the kisses and he went back to his hotel room. About three or  
four hours later, everyone had came back. He shared a room with the beaters, a married couple, Ginny  
and Seamus or something like that. Everyone had fallen asleep by 11. But not Draco. He was still up.  
For some reason known only to the stars, he walked into Hermione's room. He kneeled at Hermione's  
bedside and whispered into her ear in a unnaturally soft voice: "I love you. I always have. Always will.  
Truly madly deeply in love. Love that carries from the stars to the unknown. Love so true is must   
come from high above............Hermione..........I Love You Like Nothing Else.............................  
**************************  
  
  
  
Hermione had the stupidest dream in a while now. She was sleeping while Draco told her that he loved  
someone, it was hard to remember now but it was a good dream. Just then, Harry walked in. "Where   
were you last night? You told me you were going to get some ice. You come back nine hours later.   
Is there something I should know?" demanded Hermione "Umm...No, I don't know what you mean."  
said Harry "Harry, please give me the honor of doing a credible job when lying! "Listen here Hermione,  
It is none of your goddamn buisness where I went last night!" said Harry while he made an advance on  
her. "Harry, you're drunk. Leave me alone until you are sober, okay?"she started to leave but Harry   
blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going bitch?" "I'm going out, and don't you dare try to  
stop me." she had almost left the room when Harry drew his wand and tortured her. She screamed   
and woke up Draco. In his moment of confusion, not knowing where he was for a minute, he traced   
the source of the screaming. Acting on pure instinct alone, he grabbed Hermione's wand from her bed-  
side table and stunned Harry. Hermione fell over unconsious and dazed by the pain. Draco did all he   
could, which was fourtunatley enough to wake her up. Hermione woke up with a killer headache.  
*************************************************  
  
  
"Draco!" she exclaimed in surprise,"Where am I? What's Harry doing on the floor?" Slowly memory  
came back to her. "Oh my God, Draco, h-he, he tortured m- me!" She buried her face into Draco's  
shoulder. Instinctively, he put his arms around her. It started to dawn on Draco that he had fallen asleep  
beside Hermione's bed. He saved her life. Draco looked down at her. Hermione looked up at him. They  
each knew what the other was thinking. One passion at a time. No order. They kissed deeply. A crowd  
had started to gather, attracted by her screams. She said the first nice words to him ever: "Let them stare."  
**********************************  
  
  
One year later....................  
  
  
"It all rests upon one shoulder; the power to make one special person happy. My wife, Hermione, I  
can make her happy. Since that chance encounter on the train, in the forest, even under a deep lake,  
a bond was formed. I wonder if Harry is regretting his descion of drinking. It will cost him a life of  
sorrow, based on alchol. "There she is now! I can see her! Places!" said Draco as he crouched behind  
the kitchenette. It was Hermione's birthday and Draco's Quidditch team and a couple old friends had  
come to throw a surprise party. Hermione walked into her house to find the lights off and the house   
very silent. Someone grabbed her and dragged her into the kitchen. The lights suddenly flicked on, and  
Draco jumped from behind the kitchenette and pulled her into a deep kiss. Someone let the balloons fall,  
and the kitchen was surrounded by people. "Haappyy Birthday, Hermi!" said Draco and he rejoined  
the crowd. "1,2,3, Haaappppyyyy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birrrrth Day to You!"  
said the group as Draco brought the cake in. It was pink with blue hearts on it. The T.V in the living room  
was magically turned on, and a wizard was making a announcement: "Attention all magical people. There  
has been a prison riot at Azkaban. Several dangerous people have escaped including the highly dangerous  
Unforgivable Curse user Harry Potter. We belive he led the riot and has started a outlaw following. Please  
take whatever precautions nessescary to ensure your safety." The T.V shut its self off. "God, Draco,  
he's broken out! What do we do?" she said. Draco put a protective arm around her, and he vowed to   
kill the bastard if he came here....   
  
(A/N: Was it good? It was my first ficcy like that. Puhleez r+r and only constructive flames, pleez!)  



	2. Draco's Crisis: Part 2

DRACO'S CRISIS PART 2  
(Renamed From DRACO DORMIENS CRISIS)  
  
  
Well, heres the second part, sorrys to Cassandra Claire, who wrote Draco Dormiens, I finished reading some of it, I think its J.K Rowling class, compared to my crappy fic.  
I'm not worthy, please forgive me. Maybe I'll do some Harry bashing... nah, don't  
want to get flamed real bad, Okay less talk and more fiction! Oh and I guess ff.net doesn't like italics or bold type, that was a shock to me. Does anyone know how to do that? Please review and tell me. Thanx..y2k 2001 xx  
  
  
DRACO'S CRISIS PART 2  
  
  
Once, a long time ago, Harry Potter had been in love.It had started with a complex, know it all, Hermione. After a drink following   
a game, it developed into a downhill ski which ended in Azkaban. The fateful day he turned his wand on his love, Hermione. The  
worst drunk day of his life.   
  
  
Flashback: "Harry Potter. You are sentenced to Azkaban for the following crimes: Use of an Unforgiveable Curse, Muggle Torture,  
Unlawful Assault With A Wand. The Recommended sentence from the jury is: One Hundered And Forty years in Azkaban, with  
no chance of parole until 90 years. Your wand will be snapped, your broom impounded. You will have no visiting privilages whatsoever.  
May God have mecry on your soul." said the Judge. Harry looked up at Sirius's teary face. Dumbledore looked sorry for him, and   
his old friend Hagrid was staring at him with disbelief. Ron was there, so was the Weasly family. All had shocked looks on their  
faces. He was led away by two masked wizards into a room with a table. On the table was his wand. One of the mask wizards  
snapped his wand in half. By wizard law, the victim and all partied involved could face the accused. Hermione and Draco came  
into the room. Hermione burst into sobs as soon as she saw him. Draco glared at him with a smirk on his face. Harry was so angry  
he wanted to murder Draco on the spot. Hermione looked at him, and she wordlessly took her engagement ring off and put it on  
the table. Harry took off his own ring and put it on the table. He was finally led away by the masked wizards into Azkaban, his new  
home. He passed Peter Pettigrew, some other Voldemort supporters who banged the cell doors and jeered at him. They pushed   
him into his cell and magically sealed the doors. This would become a living hell for Harry Potter, the new convict. End Flashback  
  
  
He had now broken out. He was free. Free to seek out and extract vengeance on the person he hated. Harry had read the latest  
Daily Prophet. It had said that Dumbledore was critcally ill. With Dumbledore gone, it was easy to slip into the school. He and his  
followers made their base of operations. Sometimes Harry would posess the body of a careless Hufflepuff. He learned that Remus  
Lupin, that gay fool, was the new headmaster. Harry found the perfect hiding spot right under the Ministry's nose. Soon he have veneagance.  
  
  
  
Hermione was worried. She was laying bed next to her sleeping husband. Hermione had become increasingly nervous since Harry  
had broken out. It was just a thought at first. Then it became a reality that Harry had broken out to murder Draco. He would  
murder an innocent man. "And a real handsome man too." she thought. Harry would not have his way." Draco will live and we'll  
have a family. A real nice family with two kids and a dog. And the kids will cheer for Draco at his games. It will all be alright." she thought  
as she drifted off to sleepland. Draco was given quite a shock when he woke up the next morning.......................................  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was gone! She had been sleeping next to him and was now gone. "That shithead Harry! He must have something to  
do with this! I'll f****** murder you Harry!" shouted Draco loudly...  
  
  
Hermione woke up in a white room. She wasn't wearing anything. Suddenly Harry walked in. He wasn't wearing anything either  
and now Hermione got very scared. He laid down on the bed that Hermione dimly realized wasn't hers. Harry advanced on her  
but she back off. She started to scream but nothing came out. "He must of put a tongue charm on me. But how? He can't do   
magic without a wand unless, no but he couldn't be. Only a Dark Lord could do wandless magic. This meant that Harry was  
the new Dark Lord or.....Voldemort was still alive." she thought. Harry or whoever it was used the bodybind and Hermione   
lay still, stiff and rigid as a board. She felt something violate her, and that was all... Then she woke up in her house still under  
the spells that someone put on her. She saw Draco on on the couch crying. She tried to say something, but she couldn't.  
  
  
Draco lay on the couch, sobbing because Hermione had been taken. Their marriage had been a sucess, passed the tests with  
flying colors. It was then he realised that she was right in front of him. It looked like she couldn't move or speak, so he used  
the spell reverse that Snape had taught him long ago. "Finite Incantatem!" he shouted through his tears and Draco looked  
at her clearly and saw she was naked. Color returned to his cheeks and Hermione started to cry. "Draco, he raped me." she said  
quietly,"But he may not be Harry. He may be the old Dark Lord." "We need to talk to Lupin. Put some clothes on and we'll go."  
said Draco. Hermione left and Draco's pain turned to cold hatred. Harry had gone too far. He had raped his wife. He will pay with his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I know this was short. I'll do the next part longer. Plus who do you think is the Dark Lord?  
These questions answered and more on the next DRACO'S CRISIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
insert cool music here  



	3. Draco's Crisis: Part 3

DRACO'S CRISIS: PART 3  
  
  
A/N: Well, here is part 3. I guess I haven't been writing to what the character's true personalities  
are, but they change over time. Since his father's death, Draco could be a bit nicer? Couldn't he?  
Of course he could. Hermione could of been a little bit less of a know-it-all. But Harry. He is  
the focus of this chapter. The reason he was a criminal is explained in this one. Oh yeah, and thanks  
to everyone that reviewed the last two fics. It really makes me feel all good inside! ^_^  
  
DRACO'S CRISIS: PART THREE  
  
  
  
"Hermione! Are we ready to go!" asked Draco. Hermione had locked herself in the bathroom and had bee there for the best   
part of ten minutes. She finally came out, with a black one-piece on, and her hair tied back. "I wanted to elaborate. I haven't  
seen Lupin in eight years." she said. Draco could see that her eyes were red from crying. He wanted to cry himself, but he still  
had too much of his father left in him. "We- we'd better go." he said. "How are we going to get there?" she asked" We'll   
apparate right on the edge of the grounds. Then we'll walk." Draco continued: " Hermione. I can feel that you are disturbed.  
I'll give you a memory charm, so you'll forget what happened." " No Draco. If I'm pregnant, I'll still care for the child. It's just  
that," Now Hermione started to cry again," If this is Voldemort's child. It will have to be destroyed. If it grows up, its evil powers  
will be just as bad as Voldemort's." "Hermione, listen to me. If it comes, we will take care of it. True love will deafeat any evil,  
strong or not. That's even if you do become pregnant." he continued,"We should go talk to Lupin now. He's putting together  
a stratedgy to put all the escapees back into Azkaban. Next to Dumbledore, he can do it best." with that he disapperated, with  
Hermione closely following.  
  
  
  
(Flashback:) "Harry! They've taken her! We have to get her back!" screamed Draco to Harry "Where? We have to go after her!"  
said Harry. "I think Voldemort and his followers have her in the Chamber Of Secrets! I mean think about it! What's the place he   
knows best in the school!" said Draco, calming down a bit. Voldemort had attacked the school, and seventh-years Harry and  
Draco and Hermione had been spared. The rest of the school had been petrified by Voldemort, and now they were the only ones  
left, the last hope to save the magical community from Voldemort."I think you are finally right about something, Draco. Follow me!  
I know the way! Harry led them to a disused bathroom with an eerie ghost frozen in midair. Harry said something to a sink and a hole  
opened up, big enough to fit three people at a time. "Let's go!" said Harry and they slid down the pitch blackness into a tunnel.  
"We walk from here." said Harry. They walked down the long passedgeway until they came to a barrier. Harry said that weird  
language again, and they stepped into a beautiful room with brilliant pillars and a ruby ceiling. "Something's wrong." said Harry,"  
this place wasn't like this before." There was a thump, and the door closed behind them, blocking their only escape. Now a rumble,  
and Draco shouted "Look out! Harry he's behind you!" Voldemort had appeared out of nowhere, and had raised his wand at   
Harry. He rolled out of the way just in time. "Glad you could join me, Harry. And who is this? Could it be the son of a Luscious  
Malfoy? Well, prepare to fight your father, boy!" said Voldemort in a deep voice."Harry! Take care of Voldemort! I'll deal with  
my father! said Draco as he ran to face his father in the far corner. Harry and Voldemort both used the Avada Kedavra curse at  
the same time. Priori Incantatem occurred for the second time in Harry's lifetime, and they fought back the bead. Meanwhile,  
Draco was trying to reason with his father. "Father! I don't want to kill you! Just drop your wand and break his spell." pleaded  
Draco desperatley,"Father, please. Don't make me kill you without having to. Just come back, okay?" "I will serve my master  
until the end. I have no son. Please do not refer to me as father. I have no idea who you are." said the elder Malfoy. This was  
it. Draco's crisis. He raised his wand. He murdered his father in cold blood. "Draco!" said Harry, piercing the silence, silence  
that was the result of a life taken without point. Harry continued: " I could use a little bit of help here!" Draco ran off to help Harry.  
Harry was fighting the battle of his life. He and Voldemort were encased in a golden cage, with ayellow string connecting their two  
wands. "Finish him Draco! I can't hold on any longer- Draco, now!" screamed Harry desperatley. Draco released the curse and  
all the Golden Beads shoved him back. The cage disappeared and re-appeared arround Voldemort. They were constricting him,  
choking him until he dropped to the floor, dead. Or so they thought. Harry never knew it, but Voldemort sealed his mind into Harry,  
so that one day, Voldemort would take control of him. "We did it!" said Harry "No we didn't," said Draco, " I had to kill my Father  
for bloody reason! Damn this! Damn that!" He sunk to the floor and lay down. He had an idea though. "I'm going to transfigure  
my father's body." he did just that, and picked up the pebble and pocketed it. Just then, a new door opened inside was Hermione's  
unconsious body and a whole lot of angry Voldemort supporters. "Oh SHIT! Let's blow this place!" said Harry. He summoned  
her body to him and they ran, and Draco used the Reductor Curse to blow the closed door. They ran up the pipe and closed the door behind them.  
(End Flashback)  
  
  
  
  
Draco and Hermione made their way up the castle grounds, with Hermione clinging to Draco's arm as if she might faint. She had  
been through enough since the morning, and it was time for her to rest. "Hermione. I'll carry you from here. At Hogwarts you'll  
get a bed." said Draco. "Would you, Draco? I feel sick." smiled Hermione weakly. He scooped her up with ease, and they  
reached the castle. He dropped Hermione off at her old common room, getting strange looks from the students that didn't know  
him. Some of the first years were quite spooked at a stranger in the common room. He ignored the and placed her down in an  
unocupied bed. She fell asleep in short time, and Draco continued to the Headmaster's old office. He had no idea of the password.  
  
  
  
"Lord Voldemort, sir." said one of his junior followers. "What is it?" said the possesed Harry. "One of the Slytherin scouts has  
reported that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have entered the school. What shall we do?" said the follower. "We wait  
until the time is right, and then we strike. I want Draco terminated, but leave the girl alive. She will give birth to my heir."said  
the possed Harry. "Very well sir," the follower said as he bowed and exited from his Chamber. He had given the chamber a   
complete renovation, added many more tunnels and passages, rooms for his followers and his own private quarters. No one would   
ever dream that he would return to Hogwarts, so he has not been found. Yet. It had been about a year since he had taken over  
Potter's body completly. It had been after a quidditch game, the boy had gone for some ice a some hotel, and that's when he had  
taken full control. Potter's wife had been too inquisitive about his whereabouts, so he tortured her. "I had never dreamed that  
Lucious's boy had been in the room as well. One more failiure. It does not matter. I will carry out my plan soon." he thought.  
  
  
  
Draco had finally figured out the password, and had headed into the somewhat changed office. "Malfoy?"said Lupin,"What are  
you doing here?" "We have little time for talk. Hermione has a problem." said Draco, Remus replied: "Like?" "Well, like she was  
raped for a start, and-" he was cut off by Remus's gasp "Oh my God, Hermione? By who?" "Harry Potter. This is where the  
problem lies. We have no idea if he is the real Harry Potter or the possesed Harry Potter. I have a theory. Hermione said when  
she came back after she was abused that the person who raped her could do wandless magic. Either Potter has suddemly become  
the new Dark Lord which is doubtful, or Voldemort possesed Potter after their fight. There is also bad news. If my theory is  
correct, and Potter is possesed, than my wife, Hermione may give birth to the new Dark Lord."finished Draco. "So what do you  
want me to do?" inquired Remus. "Find him at all costs. We may be able to save Potter's soul if we find him soon enough." said  
Draco.   
  
  
  
Hermione was kept up by a terrible thought. If Harry was really only possesed, than won't she still be married to him? How   
would Draco take it if she and Harry resumed their marriage? What if she still stayed married to Draco? What she decided  
to leave both of them? She started to weep into her soft pillow. It shouldn't be such a hard descion."Which man do I love?"  
she thought  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? Please don't flame. If you didn't like the story, well, don't bother reviewing!!!!!! I hope I cleared the Harry  
situation up. I know I haven't put Ron in the story yet, but he will play a major part, belive me. Well toodles!!! Y2K4ALL- THE  
SICK WITH THE FLU AUTHOR!!!!!  
  
  
~Fin~ (Till I get the next part up within the week.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Who does Hermione really Love? Will Draco save Pott- I mean Harry? When will I stop doing the DBZ next episode thing?  
All these questions and more answered on the next "DRACO'S CRISIS" (INSERT COOL MUSIC HERE)  
  
  



	4. Draco's Crisis: Part 4

DRACO'S CRISIS: PART 4  
  
  
  
Well here's part four, Ron and his Fiancee are introduced in this one. I made a little typo setting  
the story up. Harry and Hermione were married not engaged. Hope it is less confusing now. Sorry  
that its so hard to read when it shows up on ff.net. I have no idea how to change it. Does anyone   
know how to change it? No? Oh well. Enjoy part four.  
  
  
  
  
DRACO'S CRISIS: PART 4  
  
  
  
"Remus. I'll see you later. I have to take care of Hermione. Contact me when you find him. Oh and I  
need to know. Can we have a room in the staff quarters? I'm not sure I'll like sleeping with Gryffindors."  
said Draco as he prepared to exit. "Sure. The stairs are in the staff room. Password's "Grindylow Tank."  
Just don't mess the place up." he said with a grin. "Alright." he said as he left.   
  
  
Hermione was restless. The door to the dorm opened and Draco came in. She stared at him but she  
couldn't speak because she had no energy. Draco seemed to understand and he picked her up and  
carried her to the staff room. "Lupin's given us a room in the staff room." he said. She nodded and   
Draco kissed her on the cheek. She felt sleepy after that and she just drifted away.  
  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning to find herself in a beautiful room with marble walls and a brilliant  
ceiling which was bewitched like the Great Hall. The window was open bringing in a morning breeze.  
Draco was curled up, shivering. It looked like he had taken all the blankets and put them on Hermione.  
She shook him awake, very gently, so as not to scare him. Hermione felt much better today, revitalized.  
Draco must of given her an energy charm while he was asleep. Draco started to moan now, a sure sign  
he was awake. He rolled over to face her and he asked: "Are you feeling better now?" "Much." she   
answered. Draco dressed into one of the robesin the dresser, suprisingly, it was his size. "The house  
elves are good here." he noted. Hermione shot him an acusive glare, she still hadn't forgot about her little   
protest. Draco moaned and headed down the stairs.   
  
  
  
  
"Final boarding call, Flight 223 direct Paris to London." said a voice from above him. "Ronald! Zis  
is our flight!" said Fleur impatiently, "Yes, I'm coming, I just wanted to look at muggle laptops," he  
said, " Are you sure this thing is safe?" "Of course, Ronald, I have flown in zis contraption many times,  
just sit back an' enjoy ze flight." said Fleur. Ron and his soon to be wife were flying to England to  
meet their old friends, except for Harry. As far as Ron knew, he was still in prison. Ron had no idea  
how wrong he was, no idea what he'd be caught up in. His nervousness ended briefly as Fleur rested  
against him. The plane took off, but Ron thought he had left his stomach back at the terminal. He started  
to scream, attracting looks and two flight attendants with med packs. Fleur promply shut him up by   
turning on her charm, and she explained that it was a mis-understanding. "Zis will be a long flight."   
she thought.  
  
  
  
  
"Draco? Can I talk to about something?" asked Hermione nervously "Yes." said Draco,turning around  
to face her "If you and I are right, and Harry was only possesed, then won't I still be married to him?"  
"Are you-, are you saying you want to seperate and get back with Harry?" he said. "Well no, but, I  
don't know what to do. I love you, but if we him back, will I love him too?" she said. "Do what your  
heart thinks is right. I never, told you this, but do you remember that morning in the Hotel? Well, I had  
fallen asleep in your room. The next morning you were screaming and I was woken up to find Harry there.  
He was making you feel pain, so I stunned him. I was in your room because I was talking to you in your  
sleep. Maybe you had some dream that night, I don't know. But I think fate brought me to your room  
that night. If I wasn't there, he may of killed you." finished Draco. She tried to take this all in. Draco  
loved her, he truly did. Slowly, a whisper, a whisper from the past came back.  
  
  
  
(Dream Flashback:) We ran to the hill under the night sky. It was dotted with beautiful, white stars, shining  
brightly. We laid down, fingers entwined. I could not see his face, yet this was the man I truly loved. He  
kissed me, and his breath on my neck was all I needed. He said he loved me, he meant it, and we laid there,   
in the night. (End Dream Flashback)  
  
  
  
"What were you talking to me about, Draco?" He replied in a soft, yet firm voice: "I told you I loved you."  
With that, He kissed her slowly and sweetly.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? I think you can guess which way the story is going now. But don't be so  
quick to judge! I still have one major twist to throw in. It's gonna get heated up real soon! Please R+R  
Only constructive flames, please! I can't seem to make a long story, can I?  
  
  
  
Announcer: Who is the man in Hermione's dreams? What's deal with Ron? When am I getting paid for this?  
Y2K: When you stop throwing in quirks like that.  
Announcer: Just stop trying to be funny Y2K.  
Y2K: Okay, Sorry.  
  
  
  



	5. Draco's Crisis: Part 5

DRACO'S CRISIS: PART 5  
  
  
  
This is so short, I'm sorry. I swear to everyone that the next part will be   
longer.  
  
  
  
DRACO'S CRISIS: PART 5 (BETA VERSION)  
  
  
Draco and Hermione were in their room. Draco had been back from Lupin's office. That's what he said anyway. She trusted him.  
"Hermione? Let's take a walk." said Draco. Hermione didn't really respond yes or no, but Draco dragged her out anyways and they  
walked along the edge of the lake. Something about the cool air, and the shining stars made Hermione feel nostalgic about the  
place. She always thought the lake was beautiful, but Draco made her feel nervous, something he didn't usually do. He was   
unusually calm, ever since the Azkaban breakout he had been tense. Now he was comepletly relaxed, like he had no idea about  
anything. There was something wrong. "Draco? Do you feel alright?"she asked finally. "Yes," he looked at her quizzicaly,"Why?"  
"Oh, well you just don't seem like yourself tonight." she said as she looked into his eyes. His eyes. They weren't the same. They  
were shallower than they usually were. She heard footsteps approaching. "Ummm...Draco, I'm going to go back, I feel a little  
chilly." she said as an excuse. Now she was really scared. "No you will not go back. You will come with me." "Draco, you are  
really making me scared." The footsteps came ever closer. "You keep calling me Draco. You really shouldn't." "Y-you aren't  
Draco?" she said as she backed away. About seven people came out of the bushes and formed a circle around her. Draco  
stunned her and she dropped to the floor. The people carried her off leaving Draco by himself there "No." he answered.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione came around in a some sort of cell. It had rusted iron bars in it and chains on the wall. In the corner was some sort  
of old book. She walked over to it and slowly picked it up. It looked like a diary. The name on the cover was unreadable, but  
the first entry was not. It said: "Dear Diary, I have been Hogwarts for a month now, but I don't think they put to much influence  
on the "Dark Arts" that I've been hearing so much about." Interested, she turned the page. "Dear Diary, "Well, I just found this  
diary again. Maybe I'll start to write. Well, I'm in prison, again, I did a little curse on Filch's little first year kid, and he started to  
cry. He chained me up, but I got loose. I've known how to do wandless magic since second year." the next entery read "Dear  
Diary, Today I used one of those Dark Spells. The kid died, for sure, but it wasn't my fault. I just made the Basilisk followed what  
it did best. I think I'll blame the death on that giant's little pet he's been paying me to forget about. After that: "I sealed the Basilisk  
up today. I'll take a seperate journal and contain the spirit of me in it." the next: "Dear Diary, I hate everyone! Next time I go  
visit my father, I'll kill him and his family! I've already killed all the staff at the home. I've thought of a new name for myself.  
How's Lord Voldemort? I think its cool. My revolt against the Ministry will be a sucess as soon as I complete the Dark Soul  
potion." Last Entry:"Dear Diary, Someone's found out of my activities. They think a month in the prison will change my mind.  
Yeah right. I finished the potion, but the effect takes a year or two to sink in. I've got the Slytherin gang ready. We decided  
to call ourselves "Death Eaters".This will be the last entry ever. So long, T.M Riddle.  
  
  
  
Hermione put the book down. "If only the Ministry had found out about this, so many deaths could of been prevented. She   
heard footsteps, and Harry came in. For the first time in what seemed like so long, she looked into his eyes. "Who are you?"  
she asked. "Me? No not get ideas above your station, mudblood, or else you will be punished." He sent a bolt of energy from  
his palm that knocked her over. "And what is my station?"she asked. "You are a useless muggle. The reason I spared your  
meaningless life was that you are carrying the child of Lord Voldemort. Hermione gasped in horror and sank to her knees. He  
continued: "When you give birth, you will be killed, understand muggle? No body knows we are here, no one will know, not  
that tratiorous Malfoy, not the Ministry, and certainly not that fool Lupin. In response to your earlier question, it wouldn't hurt  
for you to know. I, muggle am Lord Voldemort. I am possesing Potter's body because it was the body best suited for Dark  
Magicks." he said as he left. A cot appeared, and Hermione lay on it. If definatley looked grim. Draco would do all he can,  
she would escape, but the thought of carrying Voldemort's child was terrifying. Everything depended on Draco now.  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was officially as scared as anyone could be. Yet again, Hermione was missing, and he could sense she was in  
danger. She was also close by. That's about when it hit Draco like a truck. "What a bloody thick headed moron I've been!  
Voldemort and Hermione are in the Chamber!" he shouted like a madman. Then he ran down to the Headmaster's office  
and told Lupin what he'd discovered. "The Chamber of Secrets? Does that even exsist?" "Belive me Lupin, It exsists. The  
problem is getting in there. Potter was a Parseltounge, so he could get in, but no of you or team is, so how do we get in?"said   
Draco. Just then there was a knock on the door and a voice sounded: "Dumbledore?" Lupin went to open the door, and Draco  
saw a Weasly and an exceptionally pretty girl there. "Malfoy?" It was Ron, "What are you doing here? I came here to vacation,  
and introduce Fleur, but to see you here reminds me to much of work. And where's Dumbledore?"   
  
  
  
  
Draco promptly filled him in on the disaster situation. The woman next to him gasped a couple of times through the story, and  
at the end, Ron suggested to Fleur that she should go back to the Hotel. She agreed and walked out, "So Malfoy, you need a  
Parselmouth? Well, I am one. Let's just say that I had a bad encounter with a snake once." "Lupin, me and Weasly will check out  
the Chamber. We'll call you when we break Hermione out, and then you send in your team and round up the prisoners. I think it  
is best if you evacuate the students immediatley, but try to be as inconspicuous as possible, so we don't alarm him. Once we've  
got her, we'll do our best at rescuing Potter too. Lupin, if we don't suceed or we die trying, I want you to give her this." Draco  
said as he gave Lupin a small box. "Just don't open it. We'll be back." Draco finished as he ran out with Ron. They ran past   
corridors with students running past, evacuating the school.  
  
  
  
"My Lordship, sir." Someone asked him. "What is it?" I said. He replied: "Students are vacating the school. The scouts say they  
were told a Basilisk was loose in the school. How shall we proceed?" I said "Malfoy must of discovered us. Make sure he finds  
his way to the Mudblood. Then capture them and bring them to me." "Understood, sire." With a bow, he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? Short, but I swear it will get longer. I swear. Would you everyone like many short  
stories or fewer longer ones? I'll get the next one over 15kb and I promise that. Plese r+r.  
  
  
Whoever tells me how to beat the extra crisis mode in dino crisis 2 gets something good! 


	6. Draco's Crisis: Part Final

DRACO CRISIS: PART SIX  
  
  
  
SOMETIMES THE WORST POSSIBLE THING ARE TRUE  
  
  
  
  
Well, how about that quote? I chose it because that's the mood of this chapter. Someone will die! Mwhahahahahahaha! It might be Draco, it might be Harry, it might even be me! Who knows! Only I do, but oh well i'm not   
telling. Read and find out! Don't forget to R+R! What's with the chaptering  
@ ff.net????? Can anyone tell me? Pleez?   
  
  
  
  
  
DRACOS'S CRISIS: PART 6  
  
  
  
  
Hermione woke from an uneasy sleep. One glance around and she remembered what had happened. Draco, or his impostor, came with her on a little walk near the lake. Men came and stunned her. Now  
she was here. It had been fortunate though, Hermione had passed the box off, to Draco. Draco would take care of it. She hoped, at least. For the box carried something special,   
irreplacable. It carried Hermione Malfoy in it.  
  
  
  
  
The box as of now, was sitting in Lupin's office, unguarded.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry approached Hermione's cell. He walked in. Hermione pretended not to notice him. Harry was not affected in the  
slightest, but he offered her food and left. She picked up the  
food, and started to think about her situation. She had been  
her for nearly a day now, so she was doubting increasingly  
if she would get out. Most of her time today was spent trying  
to remember how to restore a person from possesion. A jolt  
of memory usually did the trick. So, there was only one way.  
To kiss him, deeply like she remembered in fifth year. Harry   
had wanted to discontinue the relationship, but Hermione had  
loved him. She loved Draco now. Or at least she didn't love   
Harry. Not more than Draco anyway. But how to get Harry  
to notice her? The fourth-year dilema was coming back to  
haunt her.....................  
  
  
  
  
Draco and Ron had found the prison, the small batch of cells  
beyond the rusty door. They rushed in, and Draco ran over and  
found Hermione alseep. "She must be tired." he thought as her  
gently woke her.  
  
  
  
Hermione awakened, Draco was leaning over her. Draco collapsed  
and so did Ron. They were falling down a tunnel. Dimly he realised  
that there was light up ahead. Crash! They all hit the bottom and the   
group found a familiar figure propped against the pillar.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was leaning against the pillar. He was grinning like an  
idiot, and his eyes were different, somehow, Draco looked closer.  
Potter's eyes were black! He told the rest of the group this, and they   
saw too. Harry was not acting of his own free will.  
  
  
  
"Welcome, welcome to my chamber! Ron Weasley, rich but as foolish an ox. Draco Malfoy! Tratiorous son of Lucuis Malfoy, and is this his wife? Mudblooded Witch who is carrying the heir to Slytherin!" Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
Draco whitened at his words. He grabbed Hermione for support, and she felt limp in his hand. She would collapse soon, no doubt. Draco wore an frightening face, the result of many years suffering, many years of neglect, many years of hatred. Despite himself, Draco felt a surge of power and calm cousring through him. He drew his wand and they prepared to fight. Ron led Hermione away, and Draco and Harry did battle. The final showdown between the two bitter enemies.  
It seemed as if Harry was winning the fight, as he finally hit Ron with a pain spell.  
  
  
  
Draco felt the pain, worse than ever, he saw events in his life flash by.  
His first time he kissed Hermione, his wedding, all his happy moments. Draco collapsed and Harry finished him off, killing him.  
Draco Malfoy, the most prominent heir to a wizard family was dead.  
The Malfoys were extinct, just like that.   
  
  
Hermione, fighting back Ron, ran to his dead body she collapsed there, at his side, crying over him. His eyes were closed, and his lips pale. She gave him a final kiss, one to remember him.  
  
  
  
Hermione was now enfuriated. Hate sprang through her body as she looked at Harry. Enough to do something very disgusting.  
  
  
  
She kissed Harry full on the lips. It was disgusting. Harry broke off almost immediatley. Now his eyes were refocusing and he collapsed.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was still looking for ice. Now he was definatley not in the hotel. He looked from Ron, to a sobbing Hermione to a dead Draco. He didn't know what was happening, but, his wife was crying so he put his arm around her. Ron came running and he filled him in on the details of the events.  
  
  
  
  
"The only solution is a time spell. I will die, but Hermione will go back in time. The box with her essence in it will allow her to live in the past." said Harry. He raised the wand high over his head, and he created a vortex. "NO HARRY! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" Hermione said. Those were her final words as she saw Harry push her in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione saw white. A blank white. Time was going back on itself. Around the place, she saw events happing all over again. It stopped at Hogwarts, in her seventh year.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was tossed out of the vortex and she landed on the casrle lawns. In the distance she could see the lake with all its beauty and life. Coming out of a time vortex was like coming out of a dream. Slowly she remembered what had happened, and she slumped to the grass.  
  
  
  
Hours Later.........  
  
  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right?" asked a foggy face in front of her, "I found you, laying in the grass unconsious." said the man.   
  
It was Harry.  
  
  
Hermione's first thought was to kiss him.  
  
  
And she did exactly that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN---  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was the series? I'm starting a sequel on Hermione's new life. This series is done, but look for the next one soon. Sorry that this was so short, but that's the only way I can do them. R/R pleez! 


End file.
